


One More Time(ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING)

by kuidore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Smut, will add more as story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuidore/pseuds/kuidore
Summary: ' "Hello, and welcome to Intro to Psychology. My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I'll be your professor for the semester."The only coherent thought Lance was able to form was 'Shit, I'm fucked.' 'Deciding to spend his last night of freedom partying, before his college classes begin and he's swamped by assignments, asshole professors, and more stress than he would know what to do with, college student Lance McClain has a drunken one night stand with some stranger he meets at a bar. Assuming the two will never meet again, Lance makes his way back to his apartment, the hookup having made him forget the stress of the semester to come. Lance, however, realizes going out may not have been the best idea, as he walks into his Intro to Psychology course to find none other than Takashi Shirogane, the man from the night before, standing at the front of the classroom and introducing himself as the professor.





	One More Time(ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING)

Had the music emitting from the nightclub before him been quieter, the impatient noise of Lance’s shoes tapping against the cement would have long ago begun to annoy those standing around him. The line moved far too slow for the tanned man’s taste, and it seemed the closer Lance got to the entrance of the club, the more time the bouncer took inspecting each and every I.D he was given. The pounding of Lance’s heart as he stepped up to the large, darkly dressed man and finally handed him his own I.D was equal parts excitement and anxiety. Of course, the anxiety was little more than instinct at this point, built up from over two years of attempting to get into 21 and over clubs and bars with cheaply made fakes, hoping the bouncers were dumb enough, or didn’t care enough, to just let him in anyways. He couldn’t stop himself from internally breathing a sigh of relief as his I.D was handed back, and the bouncer let him into the club without question. 

A grin tugged at the corners of Lance’s mouth as he stepped through the doorway and allowed the loud noise and warmth of the nightclub to surround him. Stepping forward, the smell of alcohol and weed permeated the air as he was engulfed by the crowd cluttering the dance floor. Pushing through the dense mass of clubgoers, Lance immediately made his way towards the bar. Plopping himself in an empty barstool, he grinned charmingly at the bartender, ordering himself a martini. Though he enjoyed the club’s music, loud enough that it had practically caused the dance floor to pulse beneath Lance’s feet, he was more than thankful that the bar was far enough away from the speakers that he didn’t need to shout in order for the bartender to hear his order. 

Lance turned slightly in his stool, his focus now on the crowd as he waited for his drink. He wasn’t surprised in the least that the majority of it had consisted of intoxicated college students. It was the night before the official first day of classes, and it seemed every college and university student in the area had decided to have one last night of partying before they were all confined to drawn out weeks full of essays, assignments, anxiety, and tears.

Lance turned back as he heard the light clinking of his glass being set down, thanking the bartender as he took a sip. Lance had no intention of ending the night sober, just as he had no intention of going back to his dorm room alone. 

Over the summer, Lance’d spent most of his time staying at his parent’s house in Cuba; not that Lance minded staying with his family, it was quite the opposite. He absolutely adored his family, and took every chance he could to visit them. Unfortunately, this meant that about 98% of his summer was spent with his nieces and nephews, and he had gotten almost no opportunities to go out and party or drink. Lance figured he may as well attempt to make up for it tonight, even if it meant having to attend his classes the next day with a splitting headache. If he had to, he could always pop a couple of painkillers and hope it dulled the pain enough to make the droning of his professors even slightly bearable. 

It was about four martini’s and a couple shots later when Lance watched as a man, obviously already partially drunk, sat himself down in the barstool beside him.

Lance watched with interest as the man ordered himself a glass of rye, unable to tell if it was entirely based on the alcohol coursing through his body, his lack of sexual activity lately, or the fact that the man was just plain gorgeous. Lance guessed it was a decent mix. 

Not even attempting to be subtle, much too intoxicated to care, Lance allowed his eyes to roam along the stranger’s body. He seemed to be a good few years older than Lance, with decently long, dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail. With sharp, almost too-perfect features and a muscled upper body easily seen through his tight black t-shirt, Lance was practically salivating at the scenarios flitting their way through his drunken imagination.

The tanned boy only turned away when his bright blue eyes locked with a pair of dark grey ones, glinting with what Lance could only describe as mischievousness. He finished off his drink, almost immediately ordering himself another, all while attempting to ignore the obviously interested stare coming from his right. A slight smirk tugged at Lance’s lips and he practically felt the man’s eyes raking over his body. 

Lance grinned at the bartender as he was handed his drink, stirring it for a moment before taking a small sip. He then turned himself in his barstool, finally properly facing the man beside him.

“Y’know, by now, most people would have bothered to at least say hello~” Lance allowed a teasing note to slip into his voice as he put his elbow up on the counter, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand. He watched as the man’s lips curled up in a slight smirk.

“My apologies,” The other man chuckled, turning to properly face Lance “I’m always easily distracted by works of art~” He openly flirted “I guess it’s a good thing you had enough mind to say it for me,”

Lance outright laughed a little at the attempted pick up line, shaking his head slightly.

“Terrible pick up lines aside; since I broke the ice, I’d say it’s your job to introduce yourself, no?” Lance sipped at his drink, unable to stop a slight grin as he heard the other man chuckle to himself.

“I’m choosing to ignore that not-so-subtle jab at my flirting,” He joked, downing the rest of his drink before answering, “You can call me Shiro.”

Lance held back a chuckle, taking a moment to allow his eyes to properly take in this ‘Shiro’ man’s facial features. Lance could now see a slight tuft of white hair that had managed to escape Shiro’s ponytail, along with what looked like a couple tattoos peeking out of his right arm’s sleeve.

“Lance” He introduced, taking a small sip of his drink as he crossed his legs. A slight smile tugged at the corners of Lance’s mouth as he watched Shiro’s eyes follow the movement. Thanks to the cool mid-autumn weather, Lance had dressed a little more conservatively than he normally would. But that didn’t mean Lance’s outfit wasn’t revealing. In a pair of light, heavily ripped jeans that showed off large portions of his thighs, and a loose fitting white crop top that clashed with his tanned skin, Lance’s outfit was still far from modest.

“So? What brings you here? You don’t exactly look like a college student taking advantage of their final night of freedom” Lance combed his fingers through his hair, polishing off his fifth martini. His statement was met with a slight chuckle as he watched Shiro start on a second glass of rye.

“No, I’m not exactly in that situation, but it’s not far from the truth. I go back to work tomorrow, unfortunately. Figured I may as well let loose a little,” Shiro chuckled. Lance, his thoughts too muddled by the alcohol to make the obviously plausible inference that statement hinted to, just grinned a little, nodding in understanding, “So, I’m guessing you’re a ‘college student taking advantage of his final night of freedom’, as you put it?”

“Of course, who wouldn’t want to attend their first classes with a major hangover” Lance’s voice was dripping with sarcasm, a slight giggle leaving him as he ordered himself another drink, “Then again, I would rather go through the first day with a hangover, when most professors don’t do shit, than be actually attempting to learn things while it feels like there’s a parade of jackhammers in my skull”

Shiro just laughed at Lance’s analogy, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Lance allowed a few moments of comfortable silence pass between them, using the time to order himself a round of shots.

“So, are you here to ‘let loose’ on your own?” Lance purred, a slight smirk on his face “Or is there someone waiting for you on the dance floor?” Someone would have to be completely dense to not understand the implications behind Lance’s question. He was only met with a grin from the other man as he took a sip of his whisky.

“Well, I came here alone. I’m just hoping I won’t have to leave that way” Lance’s grin only widened as Shiro winked at him. Lance quickly downed his shots, enjoying the burning feeling as the vodka slid down his throat.

“Hm.. I may be able to help you there; but I think I’ll need a little bit of convincing” Lance stood up, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He lightly trailed a hand down Shiro’s arm, his hand clamping around the other man’s wrist.  
Without another word, Lance tugged Shiro off of the barstool, licking his lips as he lead him towards the dance floor. Within seconds they were engulfed by the crowd, the music blaring in their ears. Lance didn’t waste time, immediately turning his back to Shiro as he began to sway his hips to the beat of the music. Before Lance had the chance to do it on his own, he felt Shiro’s arms snake around his waist from behind. The cluttered dance floor forced them together, Shiro’s chest pressed flush against Lance’s back. Every movement of Lance’s hips caused his ass to grind back against Shiro’s crotch. He now fully realized their height difference, Lance’s heeled boots being the only reason he didn’t have to stand on his tiptoes in order to properly dance with Shiro.

Within minutes, Lance felt Shiro’s full hardon pressing against his lower back and ass, and the fact that he had gotten the other at full sail with just two minutes of dancing caused Lance a little bit of pride. A slight smirk on his face, Lance felt Shiro’s hands move down to grip at his hips, holding the tanned boy closer as he roughly rolled his hips forward. Lance felt Shiro lean down, the other’s hot breath coming in pants against his neck. Lance was too drunk to care about the slight moan that escaped his mouth when he felt Shiro’s lips begin to attack his neck with open-mouthed kisses. Lance almost immediately bared his neck, not caring about how difficult it would be the next morning to cover the bruises.

Soon growing impatient, Lance turned in Shiro’s grip, his arms snaking around the taller man’s neck. Fingers tangling in dark hair, Lance pulled Shiro down almost immediately into a heated kiss, his hips rolling forward in desperate need of some sort of friction. Lance could feel the older man’s smirk against his lips, but his focus was deterred as he felt Shiro’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip. He immediately gave Shiro what he asked for, not in the mood for teasing, and parted his lips. He felt Shiro’s tongue slip into his mouth, and let out a slight moan against the other's lips.

Lance soon got impatient, pulling away from the kiss slightly. He panted a little, licking his lips as he looked up at Shiro with hooded eyes.

“I think that’s more than enough proof.. Your place or mine?” He murmured, biting the inside of his cheek in an attempt to stifle a moan when he felt Shiro grinding against him.

“My apartment’s a minutes walk away..” Shiro purred, his own breathing slightly laboured. Lance didn’t give a response aside from a nod, grabbing Shiro’s arm and tugging him through the crowd. The cool night air pricked at his hot skin as they stepped outside, but before he could spend too much time regretting his poor clothing decisions, he was being tugged down the sidewalk by Shiro. Lance couldn’t stop the slight smirk that pulled at his lips.

“Eager, are we?~” He teased, only met with a half-hearted glare over the other man’s shoulder. The second the two got into Shiro’s apartment and the door closed, Lance felt himself being roughly pinned to the door. Lance gasped slightly in surprise, the sound almost immediately being swallowed by Shiro’s mouth as the two resumed their heated makeout session. Lance’s arms immediately went back around Shiro’s neck, as he felt the other man’s hand trailing down his thigh and resting on his ass. Lance felt Shiro’s free hand slipping beneath his crop top, and the two momentarily broke apart only so Shiro could throw the thin shirt aside. Lance moved one hand to run underneath Shiro’s shirt, his fingers lightly brushing over his abdomen. Lance kicked off his shoes, lightly scratching at Shiro’s chest as their tongues pressed against each other.

After a moment Lance felt both Shiro’s hand’s move to his thighs, and he let out a slight gasp against the older man’s lips as he felt himself being lifted up. He draped his legs around Shiro’s midsection, pulling the elastic out of Shiro’s hair and running his fingers through the messy black locks. He grinned a bit into the kiss as Shiro kicked off his own shoes and carried Lance towards the bedroom. Lance let out a slight giggle as Shiro pressed him into the mattress, Lance keeping his legs around his waist. Moving his hands underneath Shiro’s shirt, Lance broke the kiss momentarily to tugg off the other’s tight black t-shirt. He barely had a moment to admire Shiro’s physique before he was engulfed into a kiss again, his eyes slipping shut as he felt Shiro’s hand brush over his lower abdomen. Lance shivered slightly at the light touches, moaning into the kiss as Shiro’s hand palmed him through the front of his jeans. Lance felt Shiro unbuttoning his jeans, and used his one hand to push them down, kicking them off into some unknown corner of the room. He didn’t care how long he had to look for his clothes afterwards, he was too focused on Shiro.

Lance moved his hands down, beginning to unbutton Shiro’s pants in return. He felt Shiro’s hand move away from his hip, blindly searching the night table, presumably in search of lube and a condom. Lance felt Shiro slipping off his boxers, and Lance snaked his arms around Shiro’s neck once more.

The feeling of Shiro’s cool finger slowly beginning to work open his entrance made Lance shiver and tense slightly. Shiro pulled away from the kiss slightly, both of their breathing slightly heavy.

“Just relax..~” Shiro murmured, his lips quickly attaching to Lance’s neck. Lance nodded a bit, taking a deep breath and following Shiro’s order. He licked his lips slightly, tangling a hand in the other man’s hair. It wasn’t long before Shiro had added another finger, scissoring Lance as the tanned man moaned slightly, both from Shiro’s fingers and the attention to his sensitive neck.

Lance’s back arched off the mattress slightly as he felt Shiro’s fingers brushed against his prostate, a high-pitched moan escaping his mouth. He could feel Shiro’s smirk against his collarbone, and he let out a louder moan as Shiro began to lightly press his fingers against the bundle of nerves. Shiro soon added a third finger, and for the next few minutes he switched between teasing Lance’s prostate, and quickly thrusting his fingers in and out of Lance’s hole.

“H-Hurry up!~” Lance moaned out needily, his fingers clenching at the white bedsheets beneath him. Shiro just chuckled, which earned him a slight jab in the side with Lance’s knee, “Hurry up and fuck me already!” He practically growled, but his demand was once more met with a slight chuckle.

“Patience..~” Shiro murmured, but removed his fingers. Lance let out a slight whine at the loss, panting a bit and letting his head fall back on the pillow as Shiro tore open the condom wrapper. It was only a moment later when Lance felt Shiro lining up, and he let out a breathy whine. It was soon replaced with a mix between a moan of pleasure, and a gasp of pain as Shiro began to push inside. Lance’s back arched, and he moved his hands to grip at Shiro’s shoulders. As Shiro bottomed out, a groan slipping from his mouth, Lance could tell he was much larger than average. A couple heavy breaths, and Lance had managed to slightly adjust to the length.

“C’mon, move already” He panted, and let out a loud moan as Shiro complied. The pace started out slow, but soon enough Shiro was thrusting into Lance at an almost erratic pace. Lance’s painted nails left bright red streaks against the pale skin of Shiro’s back, as high-pitched moans and a breathy string of curse words spewed from Lance’s mouth. Lance, breathing heavily, pulled Shiro into another sloppy kiss, pulling on his black hair. 

It was only a few minutes later when Lance felt a familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Had he been sober, Lance was sure he would have lasted longer. It seemed, however, that Shiro was in the same situation, his movements becoming more choppy as his muscled back tensed beneath Lance’s fingers.

The breaking point came when Lance felt Shiro’s thrusts begin to hit his prostate. His nails dug deep enough into Shiro’s skin to draw blood as he let out a scream of pleasure loud enough to probably be heard throughout the entire floor.

“Ah! Shiro, there!~” He moaned out as he climaxed, his back arched enough so his chest was pressed against Shiro’s. Lance was basically crying out of pleasure at the overstimulation as Shiro continued to abuse his prostate through his orgasm. It was only moments later when Shiro’s thrusts sputtered slightly, and with a low mix between a moan, and a growl of Lance’s name, Shiro spilled into the condom. Panting, Lance fell back against the mattress, strands of brown hair stuck to his forehead by sweat. Shiro slowly pulled out, removing and tying off the condom before tossing it in the garbage. Lance, with a slight wince, sat up, running a hand through his hair with a grin on his face.

“Well, shit~” He bit his lip, standing up “Mind if I use your bathroom before I go?” Lance’s voice still had a breathless quality, and as Shiro nodded, Lance stumbled out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. Quickly washing his face and going pee, Lance stepped out and began collecting his discarded clothing. First pulling on his boxers and jeans as Shiro made his way to the bathroom, Lance finally managed to find his crop top thrown over the side of the couch, and his shoes kicked in two different directions. With a slight laugh, Lance grabbed his phone, running a hand through his hair before stepping out of the apartment.

Lance quickly made his way out of the apartment and into the cold, shivering. The fact that he was still covered in a thin layer of sweat didn’t help, and he was thankful for his quick find of an empty taxi.

“University campus, please” Lance climbed into the back. He could already tell he would be sore the next morning, but at this point, he couldn’t care less if he tried. The taxi ride was quick, thankfully, and after paying the driver, Lance rushed to his dorm. Lance didn’t bother showering, just stripping down and taking out his contacts, before flopping down on his dorm bed and immediately being engulfed by the mass of blankets and pillows. Now more than ever, Lance was thankful he was one of the few lucky students who managed to get by without having to share their dorm room. Plugging in his phone, Lance cuddled into the blankets, a dopey grin on his face as he slipped into sleep.

~

The blaring noise of Lance’s alarm was not a welcome noise come nine-twenty the next morning, and with a reluctant groan, the hungover boy dragged himself out from beneath the warmth of his covers and turned it off. The first thing Lance did was shuffle to the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards until he found the painkillers. He could only be thankful that a headache was the most he needed to deal with; in regards to his hangover, at least. The dull ache in his backside was an entirely different story, but it was a pain Lance could easily deal with. His limping barely noticeable, Lance went into the bathroom and flipped on the shower. After quickly washing his face, Lance stepped beneath the stream of water, sighing in relief as the warm water soothed his aching muscles. 

Stepping out of the shower twenty minutes later, Lance didn’t bother with his contacts or any nice clothes, pulling on a pair of black tights, running shoes, a baggy hoodie, and slipping his glasses on his face. Lance didn’t even check the time as he grabbed his bag of textbooks, his phone, and his charger and made his way out of his dorm and towards the on-campus coffee shop. It was fifteen minutes later when, an iced cappuccino in hand, Lance finally stepped into his Intro to Psychology class five minutes late. He didn’t even bother looking at the teacher, yawning as he took a seat near the back. Despite the fact that Lance was late, about half of the seats were empty. Lance could only assume the rest of the class was suffering from hangovers much worse than the one he had had to deal with that morning. Lance was thankful that his headache had dulled to only a slight pain in his temples.  
Lance, however, finally glanced up as he heard a voice speak up from the front of the classroom, and almost choked on his drink as he saw an all too familiar face standing by the teachers desk.

“Hello, and welcome to Intro to Psychology. My name is Takashi Shirogane, and I’ll be your professor for the semester.”

The only coherent thought Lance was able to form was 'shit, I’m fucked'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this first chapter! Follow me on Tumblr for more updates; Kuidore
> 
> Edit; I'm an idiot and accidentally didn't check that this work had multiple chapters when I first posted it, so apologies if you thought this was going to be a one shot, this is actually a multi-chapter fic


End file.
